Cats and Dogs
by readyslavery
Summary: A cat or a dog? Silly arguments ensue when the Pole family decide to get a pet, with Jill and Eustace unsurprisingly not seeing eye to eye. JillEustace


Disclaimer: Sadly, Jill and Eustace aren't mine. They belong to C.S. Lewis.

_A/N: Just some odd little fluff that I couldn't help but write. Let me know what you think of it!_

……

It was the third week of summer. The days so far had been long and languid, the air fresh and breezy, and the flowers had all blossomed. Despite all this, a chilly day suddenly sprung upon Cambridge. Therefore, two friends - Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole - chose to spend their day indoors, in the latter's house.

The main talk of the household that day had been the upcoming arrival of a new family member. Tomorrow, Jill and her parents were going to the local pet shop to choose themselves a new pet. Eustace - whose parents didn't want an animal in the house - was rather jealous of his friend, but tried to share her enthusiasm.

"I simply _can't_ wait," Jill smiled, for what seemed - to Eustace - as the hundredth time that day. "I've always wanted a pet, ever since I was tiny. Can I bring it around to your house for visits?"

"Harold and Alberta don't like animals inside," Eustace admitted, somewhat bitterly. "They say that the fur would ruin the carpet, and that it's bad for one's health."

"What rot! Nearly everybody has one! I don't see _them_ ill because of it!"

"It's only what my parents say," Eustace muttered. He didn't fancy discussing it one moment longer. He had begun to dislike how his parents had bought him up, compared to fellow children. Hoping to prompt some other thread of discussion, he said, "I do wish _I _was getting a dog."

Jill blinked, frowning slightly. "I had been hoping for a cat. Oh no, you don't suppose we'll be getting a dog instead? Let's hope not - or all my ideas for a name will have to be chucked."

"A cat? Honestly, Pole, you'd be much be much better off with a dog."

"I'm more of a cat person."

"Think on it. Dog's are loyal and are always ready to play and walk. Cats just want to sleep and clean themselves," Eustace reminded her. He had always hoped for a puppy on his birthday, and was a little irritated at Jill for throwing away the chance of having one.

"Cats _are_ loyal! They're just not dreadfully annoying and always needing a fuss. You don't have to tend to their every need."

"They're stuck up and plain boring. I'm telling you, get a dog."

"I don't think it's any of _your_ business, Scrubb," Jill said, loftily. "In case you've forgotten, it is _my_ pet we're discussing."

"I'm trying to stop you making a stupid decision."

"Stop bossing me. You treat me as though I'm your inferior. There is nothing 'stupid' about choosing to have a cat. It's my choice!"

"Okay, think about it this way. Wouldn't you rather _be_ a dog? I would. At least I'd be fun."

"If it's a matter of being one or the other, I'm not changing my mind. As a cat I'd be dignified and more pleasant than any silly old dog."

"I'm silly now, am I?" snapped Eustace.

"Yes," Jill retorted, angrily.

"At least _one_ thing's for sure. We'd never be a good couple," Eustace growled, folding his arms and leaning back on the armchair he was sat in. Jill stared at him incredulously.

"What _can_ you mean?" she asked, in a bewildered tone.

"You'd always want to be going off alone, whilst I'd want to spend all day with you. Cats and dogs are famed for not getting on. We're evidently complete oppo-"

Jill stood up, abruptly. Eustace instantly went silent, knowing not to provoke her further wrath. He hadn't meant to get onto the topic of romance - in fact, he didn't know quite how he had managed it - but now he was in torrents of regret. The look on Jill's face was enough to bring about immense guilt. She looked both furious and … hurt.

"If that's how you feel," Jill broke the silence, coolly, "I think you had better leave."

Eustace scrambled to his feet, wondering how he could get himself out of this scrape. Surely he hadn't said anything _that_ wrong? He bit his lower lip, gazing nervously at his glaring friend opposite. "Look, Pole, I didn't mean -"

"Goodbye, Scrubb," she said sharply, walking to the door and throwing it open. "I trust you can see yourself out."

"But, I -"

"Good_bye_, Scrubb."

Defeated, Eustace made his way to the door. He paused when he was next to her. A small look of something akin to hope seemed to shine in Jill's eyes for a moment, to be replaced immediately with anger. He couldn't help but go a little pink. There was something about her that bought out both the best and worst sides of him.

"Can I still come with you to choose your pet tomorrow?" he asked daringly, uncertain as to why his heart was beating so fast.

The corners of Jill's mouth twitched up momentarily. "You can. Be here at ten."

"Thank you," Eustace sighed with relief. At least he hadn't ruined their friendship. With that happy little thought in his head, he dug his hands in his pocket and left, wondering if he'd hit a nerve at the mention of being a couple, or whether he'd just wound her up.

……

The pet shop was a low-ceilinged, stuffy, rather wild little affair. The lights were dim, the smell quite horrid and the sounds slightly unnerving. The flapping of wings, barks of dogs and chattering of parrots drowned out everything that the Pole family and Eustace tried to say.

Above the din, Mr Pole managed to shout, "Okay, Jill. It's your choice. Be quick though - this place is giving me a terrible headache!"

"Yes, father!" Jill replied, in a loud voice that sounded quiet in comparison to the adults. "Come on Scrubb," she added, taking her friend's hand. "You can pick with me."

She dragged him over to a quieter area of the shop, where two large pens took up all the room. In one was a litter of ginger and white kittens, in the other a litter of black and white dogs. Jill could see Eustace looking longingly at the puppies, and something inside her seemed to break. She'd been so pedantic the day before that she had been feeling guilty all night afterward. Now she was determined to patch things up.

"I think that I'll have the smallest puppy," she thought aloud. Eustace looked startled, raising his eyebrows. "He's rather sweet."

"But - Pole, what about yesterday?" Eustace asked, frowning slightly.

But Jill simply ignored him and told her parents what she'd chosen.

One the way home in the Pole's motorcar, the puppy curled up and slept on Jill's knee. She was already besotted with it, scratching behind it's ears and cooing constantly. A glance at Eustace confirmed that he was still staring at her, confused.

"So, why _did_ you choose a dog?" he asked quietly, whilst Mr and Mrs Pole talked in the front of the car. Jill smiled at him. She slipped a hand into his and sighed, cheeks going slightly pink.

"Because this cat doesn't mind dogs in the slightest. As a matter of fact, she's rather fond of them."

Eustace's eyes widened. He was feeling suddenly hot. He squeezed her hand in reply, and was about to speak, when Mr Pole's voice broke through the moment;

"Here we are, Eustace, your house."

The two friends started, letting go of each other's hands immediately. As Eustace unbuckled his seatbelt, their eyes met, but they both looked away, awkward. Eustace opened the door. "Goodbye Mrs Pole, goodbye Mr Pole. Thank you for taking me."

"It's always a pleasure, Eustace. Cheerio!" Mrs Pole sang out, pleasantly. Eustace took a deep breath, turning suddenly and moving closer to Jill. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, a look of surprise crossing her face.

"Goodbye, Pole," he said, drawing in a deep breath. He unexpectedly darted forward, planted a rough kiss on her forehead, and left the car, shutting the door behind him. Jill sat in her seat, rather stiffly, as the car pulled away and headed down the road. Then, a soft laughter broke from her lips, and she turned her attention onto the sleeping dog.

She ran a finger over it's nose, smiling to herself. "Welcome to the family, Eustace."

……

_A/N: I just love this pairing. There needs to be more written about them! Review if you like, it's much appreciated!_


End file.
